Piña Co Lada
'Piña Co Lada '(ピニャ・コ・ラーダ, Pinya Ko Rāda) is the19 year-old daughter of the Emperor. Realizing at a early stage the gap of strength between the Empire and Japan, she has been busy struggling to protect her home country. After meeting Itami, she was exposed to the otaku subculture and was strongly influenced by it. A princess from the empire that rules the other world, she wishes to establish peace with Japan, as she knows that there is no way for the empire to stand against the JSDF's military power, and a war with them will eventually lead to its destruction. Piña is voiced by Haruka Tomatsu. Personality Pina Co Lada has serious and stern personality but after spending some time together ith Itami she discovered otaku culture and was greatly influenced by it. She is also not familiar with the culture of Japan as seen when the delegate reaching her hand out which, in the princess's culture, is apparently only done for wedding ceremonies. Fortunately, one of the aides tells her what to do. She is extremely loyal to the Empire and will do anything to ensure its survival. As a child, she was shown to be fun-loving and naïve child, unaware of the true nature of leading an order and battling. Appearance Piña has dark red hair as well as eyes of matching color. She seems to always wear light armor with heavy shoulder guards, and a shirt which slightly exposes her cleavage. During formal events, she wears a dress that lacks a right strap. History Piña Co Lada is Emperor Molt’s fith child and was conceived with a concubine, yet she still ranks 10th for succession of the imperial throne. Cheeky by nature, she caused a lot of trouble for those around her. At the age of 10 she started playing “Order of Knights,” after seeing an actress at the opera. She gathered with daughters from other nobles to play military in an unused building in the capital’s outskirts. She became popular with the parents, as they thought it would be good education for their children. Some years later, they went through training for 2-3 months. With the aid of an instructor from the regular army, their training transformed into real military drills. The order of knights gave them values such as independence, discipline, respect, care, and solidarity. With this peculiar character established, they were formally bound together as brothers and sisters of justice. The male members graduated taking the path of soldiers. Being the head of the female members, she founded the “Rose-Order of Knights.” Her surrounding thought it only served as some sort of honor guard. But in the end Piña longed for actual battle. Plot Piña visits Duran in his lair, wanting information on the Special Task Force. He simply tells her that they were sheer overwhelming power, and that the true enemy was the Empire that recklessly sent his army to attack Japan, and make it an enemy of the Empire. Piña is later seen as the provisional leader of Italica. She is entasked with defending the city from bandits threatening to loot the town and kill the civilians. Because the bandits were advancing in their attacks, she enlists the help of the Third Recon Team. During the Battle of Italica, she is at the east gate where the enemy army was headed, overwhelmed with the amount of destruction that was in front of her. Skills & Abilties Gallery img000020.jpg|Formal Attire Pina Co Lada anime.jpg|Anime appearance Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Empire Citizens Category:Humans Category:Rose-Order of Knights